


Home for the Holidays

by Incorporeal_Ice



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incorporeal_Ice/pseuds/Incorporeal_Ice
Summary: Wolf and Fox celebrate the Winter Holidays together.
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t get why they play this one over and over,” Fox mused, gesturing at the television.

“It’s a classic,” Wolf answered him with him a shrug

“I like the one with the kid and the violence better. This one’s a wimp,” he continued his scathing commentary, waving a hand dismissively.

Despite a harsh appraisal to ‘A Christmas Story,’ Fox McCloud could have been having a worse evening. Certainly a worse Christmas Eve. Life off the ground didn’t give him much cause to celebrate, most years.

“Do people even actually like this stuff, or do they just watch it because they feel like they have to?”

Wolf only gave him a non-committal hum. He suspected that meant he wasn’t too off the mark.

“I’m surprised _you_ aren’t bored,” Fox smirked at him “do you like this movie because you shot _your_ eye out?”

He laughed when his jab earned him a well-deserved throw pillow to the face, before he leaned over to give an apologetic kiss on the cheek.

“Give me the remote, will you?” he extended an open palm expectantly, smiling when it was slapped into his hand with a huff.

“And what are _you_ gonna put on?” Wolf asked, crossing his arms indignantly. Rather than give him a verbal answer, Fox wasted no time flipping to his de facto: Cooking Channel.

“Typical.”

“Oh come on,” Fox patted him on the arm condescendingly “it’s Christmas Baking Championship, it’s still festive!”

He laughed to himself when Wolf slumped into the couch, taking a hearty swig of his Bailey’s Mudslide (with peppermint, of course. Seasonal), before dropping himself into his boyfriend’s lap with a content sigh.

“This isn’t bad,” he murmured as he made himself comfortable, slight frame relaxing when an arm fell over his side. “You do this kind of stuff before?”

“Not for a long time,” Wolf responded nonchalantly.

“No Christmas on Sargasso?”

“Heh,” he scoffed, clearly at least a little amused by the quip. “What about you?”

“I’d say the same,” Fox replied, easing into the warmth of his lover’s body. “We did gifts and stuff with the team, but nothing special.”

He himself hadn’t had a proper celebration since he was a teenager, with his family. He couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Wolf had similar reasons for stopping. Though he supposed it didn’t matter much, now. They could have this.

“Guess this is gonna be our first Christmas in a while,” he thought aloud. Though he blinked when he felt the other go tense abruptly behind him, realizing not long after he spoke the sentimentality of the statement.

“Guess so, yeah,” Wolf answered softly after a pause, beginning to stroke his hand up and down Fox’s side.

He only hummed, trying to shrug off the mushiness of the moment that brought a flush to his cheeks.

Well, maybe that didn’t have to be a bad thing.

“Let’s make it a good, one then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally spent less than half an hour on this so please no unsolicited critique. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope it was enjoyable for what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf and Fox share a less enjoyable New Year's Eve together at a flight academy faculty party.

Fox sat up on an uncomfortable couch with a heaving breath, ears attentive to the sound of a heavy door closing loudly behind him. He reached an arm over the back of the cushions, beckoning with his hand.

“So, what’d ya get me?”

He smirked at the scoff he provoked, glancing over his shoulder when he was approached with a chintzy glass of something fizzing. Though his eyes wandered immediately to a cupcake on a paper plate.

“Here, your highness,” a gruff voice greeted him with a sneer. Despite the attitude, he happily accepted his offerings, setting his treat on the side table and appraising his drink.

“Wow, is this Champagne?”

“Sparkling wine.”

Fox rolled his eyes at the correction. “Okay, Lord O’Donnell.”

He laughed when a callous hand ruffled the top of his head, shifting to the arm of the couch to make room for the larger man dropping down next to him. He had a smile on his face as he took a sip, though it quickly turned into a grimace.

“Whatever it is, it tastes cheap,” he complained, clearing his throat.

“Like you’d know the difference anyway,” Wolf jeered, snapping open his beer can.

"Better than the punch at least," he murmured and braced himself for another drink. It was bad booze or nothing. Lord knows he needed something to get him through the evening.

“At least you got one thing right,” Fox quipped, wasting no time reaching for his cupcake, ignoring the indignant grunting in his direction.

“So,” he began before taking a bite. At least store bought was impossible to mess up. “You get a chance to mingle?”

“Not really,” Wolf huffed, throwing up a hand in frustration “everyone kept givin’ me weird looks.”

“Eh,” Fox shrugged, leaning back in seat and irreverently putting his feet on the table “they probably know you or something.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” he continued after another sad sip of wine “most of the other instructors are deadbeat pilots. They’re into the scene and stuff. Makes them feel less lame.”

“Hah!” Wolf answered him with a vindicated snicker. “They ever bother you about that, then?”

“Not much anymore,” Fox replied, setting his plate aside.

“Yeah?”

“They got the hint pretty fast when I just started walking away.”

Wolf laughed again, loud and deep in his chest. "You don't wanna brag?"

“With these stuck up military prunes?!” Fox bristled at the thought “No thanks.”

“Why are we here then, anyway?” Wolf questioned him after a swig of beer.

“I thought it would be nice to get out and celebrate.”

He smiled sheepishly when he was met with a doubtful look, followed by a hand gesturing into the empty student lounge the two of them stole away to.

“Pepper nagged me to come.”

“Hah!” Wolf scoffed. “He’s not even here!”

“You complaining?” Fox elbowed him, scooting over to sit closer.

“Heh.”

He sighed contently, leaning into the warmth at his side when an arm fell over his shoulder. He was sure both of them would have preferred just sitting at home right now, but at least he wasn’t paying for the alcohol. Not that it was worth it.

“Look at us,” Fox mused, glancing up at his boyfriend. “Two Holidays in a row. We’re on a roll.”

“You say that like it’s some kind of achievement.”

“Maybe it is,” he huffed petulantly “we’re getting the hang of this ‘normal couple,’ stuff.”

“It’s not normal if you have to point it out like that,” Wolf deadpanned with an amused grin, indifferent to the shove he received in response.

“Well excuse me,” Fox pouted. “I’ll save it for Valentine’s Day then.”

Wolf seemed to brighten at his words, sitting up straighter and humming affirmatively into his beer can. “I already got us a reservation!”

“Oh yeah?” Fox looked up at him expectantly, playfully wrapping both arms around his bicep. “Is it at least a steakhouse you _haven’t_ already dragged me to before?”

He laughed when the other avoided his gaze, jaw tensing as he forced another swig from his can. Guilty as charged.

“This is kinda lame,” he thought out loud, eyes wandering the dimly lit room. They could be out with his coworkers, but that would probably be worse. “Maybe we should try your job next year.”

“Or we could go somewhere better than a company party,” Wolf chuckled. “How’s Krystal’s thing going?”

“Hmm,” Fox made a contemplative hum, fishing into his pocket for his phone. “The downtown ball drop? Lemme see if she texted me.”

“Aw shit,” he cursed, scowling when his screen lit up with the time.

“Hm?”

“We missed the countdown!” He sulked immediately with the realization. So much for being on a roll. They didn’t get to do a kiss or anything!

There was a moment of silence between the two of them as they shared an awkward glance, Fox lowering his phone into his lap.

“It’s the thought that counts…” He mumbled dejectedly, trying to come up with some vague consolation to comfort himself.

“There’s always next year,” Wolf laughed, squeezing his arm around his side.

“Does this at least mean we can go home, now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you spend your New Year's? I worked an awful shift at my crappy job and then came home and threw this together.


End file.
